One Year Later, and I Still Love You
by BrokenFantasy666
Summary: It is an insperation from a Fanfiction written by Unliteration. This starts one year later from the ending of Unconventional. R&R please rated M for lemons and bloody situations. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This Fanfic is an official continuation of the Unliteration stories Unconditional and Unconventional. I did ask for permission before posting this so HA!!

This is my first "official" Fanfic. So please R&R.

* * *

Buttercup shifted in her bed, her dark brunette hair falling across her face. She took a deep breath and, as slow as possible, so she could savor the last fleeting memories of her latest dream, she opened her eyes.

Her deep green eyes where taking there time adjusting to the light of the morning sun. So while they adjusted she took her time to sit up and stretched her arms. With that done she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her bed.

8:28

Almost half an hour before everyone would be up. And three and a half more before _she_ normally woke up.

Buttercup looked at her reflection in the mirror that sat opposite her bed. She was wearing a green nightgown with modest white straps, her hair was a mess from the tossing and turning she did all of last night.

She sighed and slowly crawled out of her bed. She and her sisters didn't share a room anymore. As suggested by the Professor as the girls grew older. In fact he had suggested sleeping in different bed as soon as they turned eight.

But they weren't eight anymore, they where eighteen going on nineteen, already graduated from high school.

Reluctantly Buttercup began to dress. She slid the nightgown off he body and threw it across the room into a pile of dirty cloths that had accumulated during the week. She threw on a clean t-shirt with a small black devil head on the front and a black skirt. She decided to wear underwear on a whim, so she looked through her drawer and found a green and black striped thong.

"This will do." She said and slid them on. She made sure to bend over and shake her self at the wall that separated her and Bubbles' room giggling while she did it.

The two of them had a date today, and Buttercup wanted to make sure it was one to be remembered.

* * *

Bubbles sat on the edge of her bed and watched Butter cup through the wall, it had become somewhat of a habit for the two of them to watch each other. She blushed a light red when Buttercup bent over for her, making the right assumption that she was being watched.

It used to be a common and unspoken rule between the girls not to use superpowers to look in on each other. But that has been, for the most part, disregarded by both Buttercup and Bubbles. At least to each other it has.

Ever since the first kiss that was shared between the two heroines both of them have more or less become more open with one another. In fact they have shared many nights together, most times just laying awake in each others arms, but once or twice they have gone deeper into there love.

Blossom and Mike started to spend more time together as well. Even went as far as to see a couple of movies together. But, as far as the whole world knew, they hadn't officially become a couple...yet.

Bubbles smiled at the thought of how their lives have been since this whole thing started. From the first time Buttercup kissed her, witch ended up starting a whole new level of problems from the girls and even a visit from an old enemy. Though the events that followed that visit weren't favorable in any way.

The Professor was going to die. That was already realized, it was how long he lived that was the big guess. In fact it was why he spent most of his time in the lab. He was trying to single out the gene in the girls' DNA that allows them to to be super powered. The Professor believed that if he could safely transfer that gene to his it might give his heavily damaged heart the strength it needs to live longer. Or until the girls' 21st birthday at least.

Bubbles had to wipe a tear away so she didn't start to cry. The thought of the Professor leaving the world was a tough one, but it was the new found closeness of her family that kept the PowerPuffGirls up and fighting. Literally and figuratively.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am extremely sorry to those who have been waiting for this the second chapter

A/n: I am extremely sorry to those who have been waiting for this the second chapter. I didn't intend for the wait to be this long at all. But with the whole moving to Virginia thing going on I haven't had much time to do anything.

Bubbles dressed herself in semi-tight blue jeans with bell-bottom legs. Even though Buttercup had decided to where underwear bubbles found that she couldn't wear this particular pair of pants with then on so she didn't. She threw on a Hello-Kitty bra and a blue strapless tube-top on and headed down stairs.

Buttercup smiled when Bubbles pulled her pants on without underwear on. She never thought that Bubbles, her sweet sister, was that kinky. But Buttercup wasn't complaining. She opened her door and a few minutes later to go down to the kitchn and grab some breakfast while Bubbles did her hair in the bathroom.

When Buttercup got into the kitchen she saw a piece of paper. "A note?" She said walking up to it. "Yep, it's a note…but its from Blosssom."

_Bubbles and Buttercup,_

_I went out today to hang out with Mike. You two be careful and keep your hotline cells on you just in case okay. I love you two. Have a nice day._

_ Blossom_

_PS. Keep your date mature ok._

"Huh, so she woke up early to go on a date" Bubbles said from over Buttercups shoulder. The sudden sound from behind her sent Buttercup into the air. Literally. As she slowly floated to the ground Buttercup leaned in and kissed Bubbles on the cheek.

"My turn?" She said, referring of course to the bathroom.

"Yep, go on in, just remember to pickup after your self ok." Bubbles said and walked to the cabnits to get out her Chunky Puffs cereal.

Buttercup walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. Her hair was everywhere and she had light shadows under her eyes, so with the help of her favorite brush she styled her hair in the Cut style. She put the mousse away and got out her toothbrush.

When Buttercup got out of the bathroom, all spruced up and ready or a whole day with her favorite person in the world, she found Bubbles sitting in the living room with two bowls of cereal and her favorite cartoons on. "I'm guessing that bowl is for me." Buttercup said sitting down.

"Of course it is Cuppo." Bubbles said, using the pet name she had given Buttercup when they first started dating, and scooted to her left to make room for Buttercup.

After breakfast and another hour of cartoons the two of the heard the Professor coming up the stairs from the lab. "Oh, good morning girls." He said to his two daughters, "Did you already have your breakfast?"

"Yeah." Said Bubbles smiling at her father. Since the incident with Him none of the girls got to see the Professor very much. But the time they did spend together always made up for it. "We are actually heading out for our date now, we will see you tonight for dinner ok."

"Ok girls, be safe and nothing to indecent in public ok." The professor said with a heartfelt smile, "I love you two."

A/N: That's it for chapter two!! I don't know when I will have access to a computer next, but I am going to try my hardest to get on and post the next chapter. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know im SUPER late. but its better then nothing. i hope this is good enough. just got a new computer so now i should be some what regular. thank you all for you patience. enjoy ^^

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup left the house at noon, the two of them holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk. When they reached the empty lot half a mile away from their house they took off, each leaving a small crater where they once stood.

From this point it was a race to get to the restaurant first, of course anything local would be to easy so instead they where flying to Tuscany, loser had to pay winner gets to order. For the past month Buttercup had been working part time at Joe's Restaurant at night so she could pay, so when the race started Buttercup put on a front to look as if she was trying. Of course she intended to throw the race because she wanted to pay, it was why she got the job, but when the two reached the stratosphere Bubbles kicked it into high gear.

Buttercup wasn't one to back down from a challenge, even one from her lover, so when Bubbles looked behind her and smiled the I'm-ganna-win-the-race smile she normally donned when she was sure of her victory, Buttercup forgot about original plan and threw on the afterburners.

* * *

Bubbles knew how competitive Buttercup was and also knew about her part time job, so when she sped up and gave her normal confident smile to Buttercup she expected, and received, the perfect reaction. She felt Buttercup fly past her and watched the green flash of the normal after trail. She giggled and stepped up her speed even more, easily catching up with Buttercup.

"Ganna have to go faster then that miss muscles," Bubbles said to Buttercup, flying neck and neck with each other, "This isn't the minor league, if you lose you pay, and I'm hungry."

Buttercup ground her teeth together as she tried to match the speed of her younger sister but to avail. Three each knew the others specialty quite well, Blossom was the brains of the group, she could think clearly in the most stressful of situations. That's why she was in all senior classes at collage, as a freshman. Buttercup was the muscle, she excelled in sports and all forms of martial arts, and she even taught most of her jujitsu classes. Bubbles' specialty was speed, she could reach mach five in sixty seconds if she wanted, though the last time any of them went too fast they ended up going into a future that was ruled by the recently vanished Him.

Thus Buttercup knew her effort was futile, but she loved the thrill of going as fast as she wanted with no fear of airplanes to worry about, and the feel of the air against her face. Most of all Bubbles had the nicest ass she had ever seen so the view from where she was wasn't the worst in the world.

Bubbles giggled again when she unconsciously felt Buttercup staring at her butt and wiggled it a bit. She looked below her and sighed at the trees and rivers that they passed over. Somewhere over Africa, she guessed, not long till they got there. She flew up into a cloud to feel the cool spray of the water against her face that she loved most of flying. Out the other side of the cloud Bubbles saw Buttercup stopped and looking up at her with a smile and a blush.

Bubbles zipped down to Buttercup and into her arms crushing their lips together. When the kiss was broken after a few minutes the two girls where breathing much heavier and blushing a deep red. Slowly the two girls floated to the ground, finding a clearing in the trees big enough for them.

"So much for making the lunch appointment." Buttercup said laying back on a bed of pine needles. Bubbles giggled again and kissed Buttercup, their cests pressing against each other.

* * *

A/n: this a a revised verision of my last chapter three. I added a few more paragraphs but not much. the next chapter is going to be mature, i would have rated this AO but it didnt go that high. it will be very mature. i suggest ages of no less then 18 for the next chapter. this is a fair warning that i am giving formally so do not flame me for the chapter if you are to young to be reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The first part of this chapter starts in Buttercups perspective. It switches between the two lovers until the end of the chapter. i found it much easier to write this chapter this way. As i warned this chapter is a very mature chapter. 18 years of age is the legal age to read this. read at your own risk. i will not be held responsible for minors reading this of there own free will for a have given fair warning. R&R please!!! enjoy.**

* * *

Our tongues twirled together in each others mouths, the smell of Bubbles' breath only made me even more exited then I already was. The feel of her small perky breast pressed against mine made me moist. It was pure ecstasy, and we still had our cloths on.

My hands caressed her sides smoothly lifting her shirt further up her body on every pass. After a few more passes we broke our passionate kiss. Slowly she took off her shirt and her Hello-Kitty bra. It was a nice touch, the bra, so totally her. Her breast where now exposed to the chilled wind, her nipples stiffening before my eyes.

I reached one hand up and cupped her left breast, squeezing it gently. I pinched her erect nipple and a soft moan escaped through her lips. That was it, the straw that broke the camels back. I sat up for an instant to rip my shirt off my body. I didn't wear a bra today, a good choice considering the circumstances. I leaned back down bringing Bubbles with me; the light touch of her nipples against mine sent shivers down my body.

Again I pressed my lips to hers, opening my mouth to allow her tongue entrance to my mouth. The dance began again, a ballet of pure passion where our lips collided.

* * *

Buttercup was always so gentle with me, she never grasped to hard or left any bruises on my naked body. So when she took my breast in her hand and fondled it so gently I couldn't help but moan just a little. Her touch sent me over the line between smooth passion and mad ecstasy every time.

Now with our tongues twisting in each others mouths again my hands were left to do as they wanted. They slid down her naked side to the rim of her pants and tugged gently. She raised her hips off the ground, telling me to do as I wished, so I pulled them down. As I did my lips followed the same path, kissing her neck then her collar bone then down her chest to her stomach. My lips stopped just below her navel. I breathed in her musk, the smell sending me over the edge.

I loved her smell, but her taste was, by far, the most pleasing to me. I lowered my head to meet her sex and lightly ran my tongue across it. Already it was dripping with her love juice and the feel of my tongue made the torrent that much stronger. I licked again and nibbled the small erect bud that was her clitoris, a moan clearly audible burst from her. That was the invitation I needed, I buried my face in her lapping and biting her most sensitive area.

* * *

It was incredible, the feel of Bubbles' tongue ravishing my sex. I loved it so much, I loved _her_ so much. I could feel her slippery tongue dipping itself inside my virgin hole. Only because Bubbles is the only person I will ever allow near my sex is why I will remain a virgin in the technical definition.

I couldn't bear to let myself be the only one to feel this pleasure. I pulled my lower half away from her, probably one the hardest things I have ever done.

"Turn around," I told her guiding her hips toward my face, "I want to hear your sweet moan as well."

I lay back down to the ground and slid my self between her legs and without hesitation she thrust her face back into my now sopping wet sex. It was my turn to take her pants off; when they lay beside my discarded jeans my eyes took in my prize. Her sex and ass both twitched in the chill air, she seemed to be quite sensitive to the cold. I brought her hips down and licked her, from her erect clitoris to her twitching ass. The combined taste of her sweet and salty love juice and her bitter ass made me even hotter. I used my fingers to please her sex while my tongue licked and penetrated her ass. That was her weak spot, her ass, that one spot I knew i could get her with. She loved the feel of it being teased and pleased, it made her climax hard and fast. This time was no diffrent then the others.

* * *

I couldn't help but let out a loud moan when I felt Buttercups tongue on the inside of my ass. That and the feel of two of her fingers pounding the sensitive walls of my sex sent me over the edge. I could feel my climax coming, the slight growing pressure as I held myself back, waiting to climax with Buttercup.

My tongue lapped up her juices furiously and sucked on her clitoris, then on the opening of her sex. With my left hand I stroked the outside of her sex then pressed forward with three fingers. I could feel her sex walls stretching at my entrance and heard the tell-tale moan of her climaxing. At that moment I felt her fingers exit my sex and her tongue leave my ass and switch their targets. My ass stretched as two fingers penetrated the opening and I climaxed into her mouth squirting my juices down her throat like a mock ejaculation.

Only buttercup could ever, will ever, make me cum that hard.

* * *

The lovers lay together on the forest floor. Their faces pressed together as they shared a smooth passionate kiss and their hands clasped together. Fingers entwined and hearts drumming the two fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**a/n: thus ends this exciting and heart pounding chapter of this very exciting fanfic. more chapters to come!! thanks to all my readers out there!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: and now after that last chapter (as juicy as it was) on to a much bigger surprise. cant tell you though. you gots to keep reading. sorry it took so long i had an extreme case of cant-think-of-a-good-twist-idus. but i fixed that right up. i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Buttercup woke to a chill breeze brushing her bare skin. She shivered and snuggled close to Bubbles barley aware of where she was. She felt the grass against her backside and the fluttering of birds in trees. Squirrels ran up and down tree trunks and jumped from branch to branch.

In a rush the memories came back to the barley conscious superhero causing a deep red blush to cover her face. It took her only a moment to realize she was naked and that Bubbles was in the same condition beside her. She looked to the sky and sighed, it was closing in on midnight. They had slept for almost six hours after their erotic time together.

Buttercup smiled and rolled on top of her sleeping angel receiving a gentle gasp and a very bright smile.

"Hello sleepy head" Buttercup said to Bubbles, their chests pressing together, "Quite an afternoon lunch date we had. I almost wish that we had it at home but without interruption."

Buttercup was referring to the second time the two lovers had shared a bed together. Blossom had busted into the room saying something about Mojo-Jojo and caught the two in the middle of there love making; it was quite a surprise for the three of them. Bubbles had been caught with her face in Buttercups crotch and Buttercup was in the exact opposite position with Bubbles eating her out. After about a month Blossom could finally look Bubbles and Buttercup in the eye without that image popping up in her head.

Buttercup was pulled out of her thoughts when Bubbles kissed her neck and said, "We should get home, it's getting dark and The Professor and Blossom might be getting worried."

Buttercup sighed and shifted to a straddling position on Bubbles. "Cant we stay a little bit longer?" She said with a puppy dog pout, "It's so beautiful and cool out, I don't want to leave."

"We can come back anytime we want." Bubbles said resisting the adorable face Buttercup was using, "With my perfect memory and your insatiable need for my body, I'm sure we will make the time to come back."

Buttercup pouted and reluctantly floated off her lover. She floated to her panties and picked them up off the ground and slid them back on. She picked up her skirt next and pulled that on then her shirt. When she was fully clothed she brushed off the dirt that dusted her skirt and look over at Bubbles who was pulling her T-shirt on over her hello-kitty bra and smiled.

Buttercup watched Bubbles closely, she marveled at shine of her hair, and the curves of her body. When Bubbles looked up at her, Buttercup found herself trapped in the gaze of Bubbles' sky blue eyes. She came to her senses when Bubbles giggled and said, "Like what see?"

"I love you." Buttercup said touching down on the ground and walking over to Bubbles. She raised her hand up and cupped Bubbles' cheek smiling and pressing her lips against her lovers for only a moment. "I love you to end of the world and back again Bubbles."

Bubbles blushed and smiled, brushing her golden blond hair behind her left hair. Bubbles gasped when Buttercup lowered onto one knee, She had dreamed about what she knew was about to happen, but never did she think this would happen in reality.

Taking a deep breath Buttercup took the hand of her girlfriend and said, "Bubbles Angel Utonium, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/n: Again i apologize for waiting so long to get this up. Toatally need feedback on the ending! I made some major changes to the chapter just recently. it had to re-re-re-re-re-re-read it about twenty times before i got it right. still have no idea how i did. So send some feed back oh loyal fans. Please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the extreamly late update. finals are here and its my last week at school!! so i have been studying like hell. My final year at high school and then im a free bird! WOOT.**

**hope you like this chapter. R&R!!**

* * *

Bubbles was at a loss for words, she was happy, which was obvious. She loved being together with Buttercup, every moment she spent with her was a moment she never wanted to end. Never in a million years did she think it would be this strong, this monumental. It was as if a barrier had just been reduced to rubble at the utter of Buttercups four words.

Their relationship was wrong; in the eyes of society they where an abnormal occurrence that shouldn't exist. That didn't stop them; they pushed through the rants and angry words, the gestures and the threats, and they both had lost a lot of friends through out the relationship. At that moment none of it mattered, everything that had happened to them up to this point was a shadow of a shadow in comparison.

"Buttercup," Bubbles stammered, "I-I can't believe…This so…YES!" Bubbles tackled her new fiancé in a hug that shot them both into the air.

"Yes Buttercup Madeline Utonium, I will be your bride." Bubbles said in tears holding Buttercup tightly in her arms, "But I get to wear the gown, okay."

"Deal," Buttercup said, her breath coming in hard gasps of air and her eyes watering as she fought back her own tears, "I've always wanted to wear a tuxedo."

_______________________________________________________________________

Two weeks after the day when Buttercup and Bubbles became engaged the two girls where walking through the Townsville Mall looking at rings for each other. Bubbles found a small gold ring with three stones, one large onyx stone with two rubies on each side. She knew the moment she saw the ring that Buttercup would love it. They where cut square and Bubbles used her laser eyes to engrave the words "For-Ever-Yours" in small print on each stone left to right.

Buttercup was the at the other end of the mall looking at a white gold ring with a round sapphire in the center of a ring of small diamonds. When she saw it she immediately thought of Bubbles and how she always seemed to emit an aura of pure love. The ring had a place on the inside of the band for an engraving so she asked the clerk to put the words "Buttercup and Bubbles" there.

When the girls finished buying their rings they met at the food court for lunch. Bubbles had Taco Bell and Buttercup had Wendys, each of them sharing their meal with the other. After lunch the two of them flew home lazily so they could spend time watching the town go by. The reminisced over old memories as the flew over Townsville elementary and laughed when they remembered their first day at the school and their first game of tag.

When they got to the house, landing at the door, the girls split for a few moments to set their rings in their rooms and sat in front of the TV.

"What are you up to tonight?" Bubbles asked taking the remote and switching on the TV, "Looks like PINKS is on SPEED, or we could watch NCIS on CBS."

Butter put on a thoughtful face and shrugged, "I don't really mind, whatever you want to watch is ok by me." She said smiling and taking Bubbles hands in hers.

Bubbles turned the channel to CBS and another episode of 'Special agent Gibbs' leading his crew of agents in another riveting cases to find a murderer.

During the show both girls cuddled closer, Buttercup lay her head on Bubbles' shoulder and Bubbles lay her head on Buttercup's head.

Slowly the two girls started to fall asleep, Buttercup's eyes drooped but she fought to keep them open, determined to find out what Abby had found out about the killer of 'Gunny First Class Bradley Hampson'

Bubbles, on the other hand, had fallen asleep halfway through the show and was quietly sleeping on Buttercups lap, her head face first in Buttercups crotch so that every time she stirred Buttercup would be instantly awake. After the movement stopped Buttercup found herself in a state of half sleep until finally, just before the end of NCIS, she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

**A/N: and thats that. next two chapters will be the dreams of both girls. i will ty and make at least one dream an angsty nightmare and the other one another chapter like chapter 4. wish me luck. R&R plz!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles cracked open her eyes and yawned. She absentmindedly patted the carpet where she remembers Buttercup being the night before. She felt around for the soft touch of Buttercups skin but, instead of the soft skin of her love or the plush softness of the carpet she felt a sickly wet feeling.

The feeling shocked her out of her half sleep and she looked at her hand. What she saw confused her and scared her. Blood coated her hand but she didn't know from where. She looked at where her other hand was and found her fingers wrapped around a bloody piece of glass.

Bubbles gasped and dropped the incriminating weapon and look toward the blood pool and its source. She screamed at the sight of Buttercup laying a pool of her blood. All over her broken body where large and small gashes pouring blood, Her eyes still had some light left in them but Bubbles could tell that it was quickly fading.

Slowly Bubbles crawled toward her love and held her hand out, when she got closer Buttercup flinched away reflectively and let out a weak yelp of pain and…fear?

"No," Bubbles said, reaching for Buttercup again, but she stopped at another feeble cry and the noticeable tears flowing from the only eye visible on Buttercups face, "I didn't…..I wouldn't….how did this happen."

"Can't you tell," A voice said from behind Bubbles, "You did this to her. You told her that you loved her, that you wanted to be with her forever. Then you attack and KILL her!"

Bubbles screamed and turned around, Blossom stood over her with her fists clenched by her side, pure anger in her eyes. "We thought you loved her, but it was all a lie! You killed her, and for what!?"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!!" Bubbles shouted and she felt the fire inside her rage, she furrowed her brow took a breath, "I would never hurt her, I… I couldn't."

Blossom's fist clenched so tightly she felt her nails punch into her skin and her warm blood started to drip down her fists. She felt the back of her eyes heat up, the tell tale sign of the famous leaser vision that the three…two sisters had at their super powered arsenal.

Bubbles looked at now still body of Buttercup, the sight sickened her and made her taste bile in the back of her throat, but she knew she couldn't do this. She never even hurt Mojo Jojo half as bad as this, it was in her nature. But now, with a bloody piece of broken glass in her hand, Buttercup dead in a pool of her own blood.

Bubbles felt her anger peek within her, the blood in her veins started to freeze over, her broken heart felt empty. She couldn't believe what she was being accused of, hurting the love of her life. No, she wouldn't stand for it, she couldn't let this go. For all she knew, Blossom killed Buttercup, yeah that was it. _Blossom was jealous of what we had. She couldn't find it herself so she had to split it up, SHE KILLED BUTTERCUP!!_

Bubbles sprinted at Blossom tackling her through the far wall of the living room and out into the street. Bubbles started to punch Blossom in her oh-so-smart face. She reveled in the feel of her fist cracking against her older sister. It made her feel strong, like she was the leader. More and more she swung her fists, harder and faster, she felt the bone splitting under her assault and the blood coating her hands.

She swung faster and faster until her arms where no more then the blue blur she was known by. When her anger was spent and Bubbles stopped her barrage she was gasping for air through her tears. When she looked down at what she had done she vomited. Blossoms headless body lay in a large pool of blood, brain matter, and bits of skin and skull.

Bubbles looked at her hands and, through her shaking and her sobs, screamed at the top of her lungs.

She stood from the small crater and her eyes scanned the crowed that had formed around her. The look of fear in the peoples eyes told her everything, she was strong and ferocious, she was no longer the sweet little girl that her sisters had looked down on. Buttercup was gone, but something inside her said she deserved it for looking down on her all the time, for always thinking that she needed protecting. Bubbles laughed, her laughed filled with malice and anger.

As her laugher died down Bubbles stepped out of the small crater that was the resting place of Her eldest sister and the crowd as a whole stepped back from her, a few of the bystanders ran some screamed but the majority of the crowd stood, rooted in place, out of fear. One such person caught her eye, it was Mitch Michelson, Blossoms boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend and best friend. He stared at her with pure terror and started to run. That didn't stop Bubbles from plowing him the ground and raising her balled up fist. She struck him hard in the back of the head knocking him out instantly. Her left hand grabbed the top of his head and her right hand grabbed his left shoulder with a swift and fierce jerk and a thick spray of blood she-

* * *

Bubbles woke with a scream and her body was soaked in sweat. She looked around the room and down at her hands. They trembled heavily in front of her and she clenched and un clenched her fist telling her self _It's just a bad dream, a terrible nightmare, Its wasn't real. None of it was real._

She looked over to Buttercup who was curled beside her and gave her self a weak smile. When Buttercup stirred and opened her eyes Bubbles smiled and Buttercup said "Hey champ, I love you."

Bubbles replied with a short kiss and "I love you too," and slipped back to sleep confident that the nightmares where gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7 HAS GONE THROUGH A REWRITE. IF YOU WISH TO FIND OUT HOW THEN PLEASE REREAD IT THANK YOU ^^**

**A/N: forgive the lateness of this chapter i have had some frighteningly ugly predecessors. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many time i almost got carpel tunnel. But I'm netter now and i have found that which is better then all the others. be warned this is a lemons chapter, and there are things here that I'm sure some people will find offensive or disgusting. if you don't like tails or anal then please avoid this chapter. i want no flaming or bad comments to ruin my review board. i hope i don't lose to many of my readers i do so cherish all the support. also in case you had forgotten chapter 4 this is first person from Buttercup's POV (point of view) because it makes things easier for me to write in this....situation. so please enjoy this most erotic dream of buttercups.**

* * *

I couldn't remember my dream, but I knew I was awake and didn't want to be. I knew that falling back to sleep wasn't going happen either. But I willed my body to find sleep in any way it could using as many positions to find the tiniest bit of comfort. When I found that perfect position I noted it in my mind incase I moved and couldn't remember. My head was in Bubbles' cleavage, I knew because the feel of her supple breasts against the sides of my head was unforgettable. My hand I could feel was holding her side, the right side I believe which meant I was on her left side. My knee, oh my blessed knee, I could tell just from the feel of her soft inner thighs and the rub of her panties where my knee was. Yes, I was going to remember this position for a long time.

Even if I don't move from here ever again, as long as I get to lay like this I am absolutely fine. I wish I could make time stop right now so I could be like this forever. I can tell Bubbles is enjoying this as well, I think I just heard her purr. Wait….purr? Since when did Bubbles purr-.

Oh my, she's awake, and she's looking at me, deep into my soul. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. It feels like I could get lost in them, like I could drown my self if I didn't come up for air, or fall to my death if I didn't come to and fast. But I don't want to, I want to die in those eyes, and I know why too, because for every second my eyes are locked with hers I can feel myself soaking my panties. My knees tell me everything about her arousal also, and my nose as well. I can smell her thick in the air, and myself, our mixed aroma only making me even more wet.

She is closer now, I can smell her sweet breath, feel it against my cheeks. I want her, so badly I want her. So I kiss her, the feel of her soft moist lips on mine sends tingles down my spine. I can taste her now, and…oh my! That was her tongue just now, it brushed against my bottom lip. So I open my mouth just slightly and her tongue darts into my mouth and twists with mine. After that its like opening flood gates as her juices and mine start to flow out even more drenching our panties, inner thighs and my left knee, along with the carpet below us.

As our kiss continues I feel something cold, icy even, and it starts to run up my shirt with five different points of contact. Its her hand, she is running her right hand up my shirt and its so cold! Further and further up it travels to wear my bra would be, if I was wearing one. Wait a minuet wasn't I wearing a bra when I went to sleep? Oh well now isn't the time to think about that, she just moved two of those icy fingers down my spine and back up and it felt so good. Just like the feel of her stomach feels so good under my finger tips as my left hand trails up her shirt.

Then she pulls away and it hurts, I don't want her to stop kissing me, 'come back' I want to say but can only whimper with want. Then I don't whimper anymore because she took off her shirt and her bare breasts greet me with stiff pink nipples. My mouth quivers with want and her cold hand retreats from my back to the side of my face along with the other hand and slowly pulls me to her left nipple. Out my tongue dashes, as if it had a mind of its own, circling the erect nipple and then licking the whole thing as it draws my head closer until my mouth takes the whole thing like a meal. I can feel it as my tongue works the nipple and my lungs suck in gently pulling out the bittersweet milk. Milk? When did Bubbles start producing milk?

That doesn't matter any more because I just felt something brush along my whole crotch. It rubbed me from the very bottom to the very tip and teased my clit. Her left hand was on my ass I could feel the thumb placement, and her right hand was on the back of my head, so what brushed against me, or better yet, was brushing against me continuously. It doesn't matter anymore, it feels so good I don't want to think about it.

My hands move on there own now. Thumbs hooking into the rim of my skirt and panties and pulling them down to my knees stopping the mysterious caressing for only a moment. Then it was back and I could feel it better, fuzzy and limber and able to rub my whole crotch all at once. I have to stop my sucking and find out what is that's pleasuring me so much and so well. What I see surprises me, makes me want to scream, but I can only moan now as the tail pushes so smoothly into me. Yes a tail, a blond cat tail, and its pushing its way deep into my hole and I moan loudly every inch it travels inside of me.

I look at myself now and find I have straddled Bubbles now. My hands are on either side of her hips and my back is arched, pushing my tits out toward my lover. I throw back my head and clench my eyes shut screaming out in pure ecstasy as that wondrous tail pulls out and trusts deep into me, then continues to do so in a steady and fast paced rhythm. My wetness allows the furry addition to my beautiful fiancé to smoothly pleasure my crotch and I feel the familiar chill of her hands on my ass and then they to move.

One hand runs up my spine sending chills throughout my whole body. The other hand moves down into my backside as two of her small and skinny fingers circle my second hole. I'm nervous now, I have done this with Bubbles because I know she likes it, she asked me to try it on her once and her reaction was all I needed, but I have never tried this before . Before I could protest she attacked my anus with those two fingers. The tight pull of my hole on her tail and of my anus on her two fingers made me shiver so bad that I climaxed right then, but she didn't stop. She began to pump her fingers and her tail so wildly that it was all I could do to not collapse on her.

She kept that up for who knows how long before both her fingers and her tail pulled out of me at the same time. I could feel the instant flood of my fluids rush out of me as her tail left my crotch and it felt so good. Then before I could say any form of 'I love you' to her I felt her tail attack my anus. The cum covered tail slid easily into my second hole and I jumped in pain before I melted in pleasure. Now I know why Bubbles like this so much, I don't want her to stop. I'm so close to another climax, I can feel it I can feel my vagina tightening on itself. So close, so close-

__________________

Buttercup stirred when a loud wail broke through her dream. She looked up and saw a sweating Bubbles looking down at her with a weak and distressed smile. She wanted to say, 'Bubbles my love, are you OK? What's wrong?' but all she could mentally manage was "Hey champ, I love you"

When Buttercup said that she saw the distress and fear melt away from Bubbles' features. Bubbles leaned in and gave Buttercup a short and loving kiss before slipping back to sleep. When Buttercup was sure that Bubbles was out she snuggled up beside her and closed her eyes, hoping she might continue where she left off in the most wonderful sex dream she had been having.

* * *

**Thus ends the 8th chapter. now we have had romance and dreams and a proposal, not exactly in that order, but now its time for evil to rear its ugly green monkey head. but i cant do this alone. i need inspiration for what will happen. what diabolical plan, who gets effected and why. come on readers. send me some ideas. in a review or in a message i humbly request your assistance. if i use your idea or even parts of it you will be given credit so please help a fellow writer out. thanks for being a loyal reader. Review please.**


End file.
